


Shining Light

by blushlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushlix/pseuds/blushlix
Summary: Being with Felix felt like dancing, in a lot of ways. Completely liberating, leaving Minho unafraid to express himself however he wanted to. Felix felt like the first day of summer and a breath of fresh air, like the kind of exhausted ache that came from doing something he loved for long enough that his skin was buzzing with happiness and his smile was permanently etched on his face. He felt like fireworks and lightning and the crash of the tide against the shore, like a flame that burned too brightly to ever go out. Minho had never felt more viscerally himself than when he was with the other.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Shining Light

**Author's Note:**

> helloo this is for the 3 minlixers out there yall are the real ones
> 
> title is from feel special by twice <3

Minho loved Felix a lot. 

Truly, he did. He loved Felix for his smile and his energy and his heart. He loved him for always being there to cheer him up, he loved him for encouraging and helping him out even though _he_ was Felix’s hyung, he loved him for his willingness to cuddle away Minho’s problems and bad moods. He loved him for his tiny hands and bright laugh and freckles that were like constellations against his cheeks. And he didn’t ever say it, hardly even let himself think it, but maybe, just _maybe,_ he had a special place in Minho’s heart that not even the other members could reach. _Maybe_ he loved him in a way that was a bit less like love and a lot more like _love_ love.

So yeah, suffice it to say, it was undeniable that Felix was one of Minho’s favorite people.

But he was seriously ten seconds away from strangling the kid.

He sat up in his bed and glared across the room at him in the dark like some sort of deranged owl. Felix had been tossing and turning for hours now, and while they didn’t have anything particularly taxing tomorrow (just dance practice to prepare for their upcoming comeback), Minho still valued his beauty sleep, thank you very much. Which was very hard to attain with Felix making enough noise to raise the dead rolling around in his creaky bunk. He eyed it with distaste. Old thing was probably a health hazard, considering how often Felix and Jisung wrestled on it.

“Jjix,” Minho whisper-yelled (he didn’t want to wake up the other members and the dorm walls were _way_ too thin, as he had unfortunately learned from experience,) across the room to Felix. Felix jumped about a foot in his bed, probably thinking Minho was already asleep by now. The corner of his mouth quirked up. Scaredy-cat. 

“Yeah, hyung?” His voice was rough with fatigue, and Minho felt a pang when he caught sight of his messed up hair in the moonlight coming through the window.

“Why are you still up?”

“Why are _you_ still up?”

“I asked first.”

“Ah...I can't sleep.”

“Yeah...I noticed.”

Felix made a sound like an irritated cat, and Minho cooed silently. _Cute._ “Come here?” Okay, so maybe Minho wanted to cuddle or whatever. Sue him. In his defense, it was late and Felix definitely wouldn’t be able to sleep well in his creaky bed anyway and whatever was keeping him up could probably be resolved with cuddles like he claimed most of his problems could be. And maybe, just _maybe_ seeing Felix soft and blurry with sleep, with messed up hair and pouty lips looking all tiny in an oversized shirt (one that was probably _his_ now come to think of it) made Minho just want to hold him for the night. 

And maybe Minho was planning on squishing him so tightly he couldn’t move for the rest of the night. That way both of them would get sleep. 

Felix eyed him warily from his bed, as if he could sense Minho’s plan. “Why?” Minho rolled his eyes.

“Relax, I’m not going to tickle you or anything in the middle of the night and wake up everyone else. Your bed makes enough racket as it is.” That was a lie, Minho would tackle the fuck out of the boy if that was what it took to tire him out enough to sleep. 

“Oh, that's why you were awake? Sorry.” 

“That’s not what I- come here.” 

Felix huffed. “Fine.”

As he heard Felix shuffle towards him in the dark, Minho allowed a smug smile to grace his lips. Not that he’d really thought the younger would refuse. Felix was a certified cuddle bot, and Minho had a theory that if he wasn’t at least holding one of his friend’s hands for a long enough time, he would spontaneously combust. It was cute. Felix was cute. 

_Shut up,_ Minho told himself as Felix came near. He had his hands stuck out in front of him to feel his way, and when one of them hit Minho’s side, he immediately grabbed it and yanked Felix onto his bed. Felix yelped as he fell, but Minho just clasped him in his arms and rolled both of them over so the younger was trapped partially underneath him. Minho peered into his eyes, taking note of how his cheeks were turning rapidly pink as he squirmed beneath him.

Okay. Maybe this was kind of a bad idea, but Minho hadn’t been thinking that hard when he pulled Felix close to him. He never thought that hard where the younger was concerned, which was usually _fine,_ since being with Felix never required much on his prefrontal cortex’s part, but now for the first time he found himself floundering, unsure of what to do. 

Being with Felix felt like dancing, in a lot of ways. Completely liberating, leaving Minho unafraid to express himself however he wanted to. Felix felt like the first day of summer and a breath of fresh air, like the kind of exhausted ache that came from doing something he loved for long enough that his skin was buzzing with happiness and his smile was permanently etched on his face. He felt like fireworks and lightning and the crash of the tide against the shore, like a flame that burned too brightly to ever go out. Minho had never felt more viscerally _himself_ than when he was with the other. 

Which is why he hadn’t doubted his instinct to pull the boy close to him, but now he was kind of regretting it, as he felt his own face grow warm. Because Felix was _close_ now, enough for Minho to feel his warmth and hear his breath hitch, enough for him to count every single one of the freckles that were scattered across his cheeks. 

In the midst of his panicking, Minho suddenly remembered something Felix had to say as part of his script on Pops in Seoul. _I smell like vanilla and flowers and just a little bit of spice..._ please. He smelled like Johnson and Johnson’s baby lotion. He smelled like skin and soap and boy, as familiar to Minho as the scent of his own bed, and suddenly his nerves dissipated as quickly as they came and he wasn't so flustered anymore. This was _Felix_. Felix who had been there through his ups and downs and cherished him and loved him, Felix who made him feel wanted and special and important, Felix who knew Minho like the sound of his own heart. He had no reason to be.

“Stop _moving,_ ” Minho finally regained control of himself enough to hiss at Felix. The younger was squirming enough to make his own mattress creak, and Minho would be damned if he had to sleep in an abomination as loud as Felix’s.

“You’re squishing me,” he whispered back, and _oh_. He kind of was, but Minho was surprised the younger mentioned it, what with how much he liked skinship. Usually he was content to let Minho or one of the other members crush him with the weight of their love, but right now he was wiggling to the wall-side of Minho’s bed to regard him with wide eyes. Minho had a feeling it had something to do with the way Felix was blushing, but he wasn’t entirely sure. All he knew was that he was suddenly very, very awake, and that Felix still had one hand curled in the sleeve of Minho’s shirt and didn’t seem intent on letting go anytime soon.

Minho opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a hushed, “Why can’t you sleep?”

Felix regarded the older for a moment, chewing his lip before answering. He wasn’t blushing anymore, but his voice still trembled a bit when he spoke. “I’m just a little nervous for tomorrow is all.”

Minho blinked (he caught Felix’s mouth quirking up at the familiar habit and smiled back reflexively), trying to think what could possibly be stressing out Felix about tomorrow… “For dance practice?” 

“Yeah...it’s stupid, I know.” _It’s not stupid,_ Minho answered automatically before motioning for him to continue. “I just-in the choreography, I have the center part, you know? I’m scared I might mess it up or something when I perform. I want to do it well, but I feel like I might let you guys down.” Felix finished, his hand twisting nervously in Minho's sleeve. 

Ah. Minho should have realized it was something like this. Felix was constantly pushing himself, maybe more than anyone else on the team. And at the beginning, he _did_ struggle a fair bit, but at this point he was improving faster than anybody. Not that it stopped him from being hard on himself. 

Minho pursed his lips, considering how best to reassure the boy, before finally opening his arms and whispering “Come here.” The younger thrived off of touch, and Minho knew it would help comfort him as much as his words would, which is why when Felix curled up to him he just held the younger for a beat before speaking.

“Listen,” he murmured to Felix, who was pulled flush against the older boy’s front, his head resting in the crook of Minho’s neck. “You are one of the best dancers I know. No, shush,” he muttered when Felix opened his mouth to argue, automatically squeezing him tighter before continuing, “you _are_ , and don’t argue with me, because hyung is older and knows more.” Felix cracked a smile, and Minho reveled in it for a moment before starting again. “You’re one of the best dancers I know, and you’ll do well because you always do well, and you always try hard, and if you have trouble hyung will help you. I’m here for you, okay? Always. So don’t worry because you could never let us down, Jjix. We believe in you. _I_ believe in you. Alright? You’re fine. You’ll do it well. I know it. You’re already doing so well.”

Minho didn’t speak in vain. Felix truly _was_ one of the best dancers he knew, despite his lack of training. He remembered being floored by the younger boy’s skills the first time he watched him dance, shocked that he could move like _that_ while being self-taught. He learned by monitoring himself in his bedroom mirror, for god’s sake. And his abilities had only improved with time- now that he was more confident in himself, his dancing was breathtaking. He moved like he was born to dance, with precision and control and an energy that was almost unparalleled. He loved it, too, which made it that much more magnificent- Minho privately thought Felix looked the most beautiful while he was dancing, his limbs moving fluidly without hesitation, his face free of worries as he lost himself in the rhythm of the music. 

So Minho was reasonably confident that he would do fine tomorrow, and if he did have trouble, the older would be there to help him. But after telling Felix precisely that, he was now concerned for a whole other reason. Felix made a tiny sound when he finished speaking, and then buried his face in Minho's neck. Minho’s eyebrows came together, and he nudged the younger’s head with his chin.

“Jjix?” he murmured, concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Felix sniffed before looking up at Minho through his eyelashes, and- _oh._

“Are you _crying_?” he asked, laughing a little helplessly, relieved. Felix pouted and looked away. 

“Don’t make fun of me! _You_ made me cry! You’re so mean.” 

“I’m not making fun,” Minho reassured him, bringing up a hand to thumb away the younger’s tears. “Don’t cry, Lix~.” He suddenly felt overwhelmingly fond of Felix, a brightness in his chest that left him beaming and handling the younger like he was made of glass. Felix just hid his face in his neck again. He probably thought the older boy was teasing. Well, he kind of was. But Felix got emotional so easily. It was cute. Felix was cute. This time Minho let himself think it without telling himself to shut up.

“You can’t tell me not to cry,” Felix mumbled. “That’ll just make me cry more.”

“Alright,” Minho returned easily, resting his chin on the top of Felix’s hair. “Next time I’ll be mean. Then you won’t cry. Sounds good?” 

“You’re being mean now,” Felix answered, a whine in his voice. He shoved lightly at Minho without any real intention of pushing him away, but the older raised his eyebrows in challenge anyway, an idea blooming to life in his mind. Felix noticed and opened his mouth to backtrack, but Minho was already rolling on top of him again, squeezing him tightly in his grip and bringing down one hand to run across the younger’s sides. 

Felix _squealed_. 

“ _Hyung!_ ” His bright, albeit breathless laughter filled the otherwise quiet room.

“Hyung is mean, huh?” Minho grinned, relentlessly tickling the younger who was squirming and giggling helplessly beneath him. A much better alternative to the worried demeanor he’d held moments before. “Hyung is mean?”

“No! I take it- _hyung_! Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please stop!”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Since hyung is so _mean_ -”, Minho ran his fingers along a particularly sensitive spot, and Felix gasped for breath through tears of laughter. “Not sure I should stop.” Minho himself was giggling at this point, his eyes crinkling up at the corners.

“Okay! Okay, hyung isn’t- stop tickling me w-when I’m _talking_ -”

“What was that? Didn’t quite catch that, mind repeating it?”

“Hyung isn’t mean! I take it back! You’re not mean! You’re my favorite hyung, you’re the best- please please _please_ stop-”, Felix’s voice was shaky with the force of his restrained laughter, and his eyes were bright.

Minho's smile was beatific as his fingers stilled. “Aw, Jjix is so _cute_.” And then, without warning, he swooped in to kiss the most squishy part of his cheek, still shiny with tears. The younger squawked in indignation. 

“ _Hyung_ -”

“I’m your favorite, you said? Well, you’re my favorite too, Lix-ah~,” Minho teased, smiling down at the younger who looked vaguely offended by the unexpected kiss.

“Am I?” Felix raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. It didn’t quite have the desired effect, since he still had a rosy pink tint crawling up his face from the tickling and the subsequent kiss. “Because you made me cry twice within a ten minute time frame-”

“Yah, I told you not to cry. Aw, you still have tears on your face- wait, let me-”

Minho placed a very pronounced kiss on the tip of Felix’s nose, making a ‘Mwah’ sound for dramatic effect. Felix squirmed beneath him, his ears burning red, but he giggled anyway. Minho used the distraction to wipe the rest of the tears from his face.

He finally let the younger go, rolling back to his corner of the bed, but Felix cuddled up to his side anyway like Minho knew he would.

“You know,” Felix mumbled into the older’s shirt, “I distinctly remember something about not tickling me when you asked me to come here.”

Oh yeah. He had said that. But then he had the opportunity to hear Felix’s laugh and cheer him up, and, well. The rest was history. 

“Do you? I don’t recall,” Minho blatantly lied. Felix huffed mightily but stayed quiet.

Minho just smiled and held him tighter, listening to the younger’s breathing even out. He felt like he could stay like this forever, with Felix in his arms, the echoes of his laughter in his ears. He was so warm, curled around the older. Minho looked down to see if he had fallen asleep...

Only to see Felix watching him with bright eyes, his lips stuck out in a pout. 

“Hyung,” he whispered, tilting his chin up. He looked a little drowsy but also curious, as he clutched the older boy’s sleeve again. “Hyung, what if I asked you for something?” Minho suppressed a shiver as he felt Felix stroking the inside of his wrist with his thumb, lightly tracing the bones and veins.

“Alright,” Minho agreed unblinkingly, “What is it?”

“Um...I want you to give me something.”

“Okay. Give you what?”

“Don’t you think you should have asked before agreeing?”

Minho scoffed. “Don’t play dumb. As if I wouldn’t find a way to give you whatever it is anyway. But what is it?”

“Hmm…You have to guess.” Felix smiled cheekily, looking very self-satisfied. His eyes were roving over Minho’s face, drinking him in, and Minho felt his face warm under the younger’s soft gaze.

“You’re not even going to tell me?” he asked indignantly. 

Felix shook his head with a closed mouth smile. “Guess.”

And it shouldn’t have made sense, it didn’t _really_ , except that Felix was still blushing high on his cheekbones and looking at him with an unbearable fondness in his eyes, and Minho could feel his pulse fluttering from where their hands were pressed together with the younger’s fingers curled in his sleeve, and Minho had a hunch but he wasn’t _sure_ -

And then Felix’s eyes dropped slowly, deliberately down to Minho’s lips.

_Oh._

Well. That settled it.

Minho smiled a little giddily, leaned in-

Heard Felix’s breath catch as he moved closer, closer still-

And then dropped a light kiss on each of Felix’s eyelids. 

Felix blinked in surprise. And then scowled and opened his mouth.

“ _Hyung_ -”

“Close your eyes,” Minho interrupted breathlessly. He kissed Felix’s nose again, once, twice, three times, and then got his chin and his cheeks too. Then the curve of his eyebrow, the line of his jaw. Everywhere but his lips. 

He heard Felix’s breath stutter as he pressed his lips to his face, again and again, but refused to get closer to where he wanted him the most.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Felix whined, looking up at the older through his eyelashes plaintively, “are you going to-”

“I said I would, didn’t I? Now close your eyes,” he demanded, beaming at the pouting boy. He peppered more kisses on the younger’s face, trying to get every one of his freckles. “I want to do this proper.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “ _Proper_ ,” Minho heard him scoff, but there was a smile in his voice as he closed his eyes regardless. 

Minho leaned in again, stopping inches away from Felix to just take him in. The younger swallowed, furrowing his eyebrows and holding his breath in anticipation with his eyes shut. He was beautiful like this, illuminated by the moonlight, ethereal in its glow. _I’m so gone_ , Minho realized. _I'm so, so far gone_. But if the look Felix had given the older moments before was anything to go by, he wasn’t the only one. Minho smiled, secure in the knowledge that he had fallen for someone who had been waiting to catch him, and finally stopped deliberating. He pressed his lips to Felix’s, sealing their mouths together in a sweet, gentle kiss. 

There were no fireworks, but Minho hadn’t been expecting any. Instead he felt a brightness in his chest, a warmth that traveled throughout his whole body. Felix kissed like sunshine and starlight and rainbows, like flower blossoms blooming for the first time at the beginning of spring, like the moon coming up at night, brilliant in its beauty. He kissed Minho like it was the only thing he ever wanted to do, and Minho had never felt lighter.

Felix made a soft, fluttering sound and melted into the kiss. Minho smiled against his lips and cupped the younger’s face with his hand. By the time they pulled away to breathe, Minho was blushing just as much as the younger, and Felix was an absolute gasping mess. They both just stared at each other for a moment, drinking in the other, before bursting into breathless giggles. 

Felix hid his blushing face in Minho’s neck, and the older kissed the top of his head, coaxing him to come back out. “Hey. Hey, Jjix,” Felix tilted his head up again, with a smile bright enough to rival the sun. “You’re cute.” Felix made a sound somewhere between a giggle and a squeal, and promptly hid his face back in Minho’s neck. 

Minho laughed. He thought that this was probably the happiest he’d ever been in a while, with Felix in arms and the feeling of his lips lingering on his mouth. The younger looked up again to watch him, and when he whispered “Kiss me again,” Minho leaned in without protest.

As it is, Minho didn’t end up getting his beauty sleep, since the two stayed up late into the night, cuddling and whispering and trading soft, sweet kisses.

Not that he was complaining. He had Felix, and that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave constructive criticism <3 kudos and comments motivate me ᵕ̈ wash your hands and stay safe !!
> 
> disclaimer : everything i write is pure fiction and should be taken lightly !! i am in no way attempting to imply or assume anything about the members' personal lives or relationships with each other !! and i do not ship seriously this is more of a creative excercise than anything else !! thats all thank u


End file.
